


Here to steal my date again?

by LaFourmii



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Enemies to Lovers, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: “Mr. Stark,” Stephen says and he can’t quite keep a hint of contempt out of his voice. “Here to steal my date again?”“How about I steal you instead.”Or: Tony and Stephen hook up at a gala.Ironstrange Bingo 2020: Enemies to Lovers
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680064
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Here to steal my date again?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [@ironstrangebingo](https://ironstrangebingo.tumblr.com/) 2020, prompt: Enemies to Lovers
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/614809960027717632/tony-and-stephen-hooked-up-when-they-were-both-in) from @amethyst-noir on tumblr: _Tony and Stephen hooked up when they were both in their party/gala phase of their lives. Tony was Stephen's first male lover he went all the way with, instead of a hasty handjob and some furtive kissing. Decades later, much more damaged and a little bit wiser, they get together. Tony becomes Stephen's first and also his last. They both wouldn't have it any other way._
> 
> Not beta read. English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Also. There’s a bit of scientific techniques discussed briefly in this fic. Even though I have a scientific background, I don’t know much about neurosurgery and engineering, so it’s probably just gibberish. Please, pretend it makes sense. It’s not very relevant to the story anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.
> 
> Anyway… Enjoy!

“Tony Stark? He’s here?!”

The girl almost rips Stephen’s arm off as she rushes toward the entrance, and toward the billionaire. It seems like all the women flock to Stark. The genius smiles, flirts with everyone, charms his way through the crowd of admirers like a prince, or something like that. Stephen, nursing his drink at the bar, is seething with jealousy. How does Stark do that? How can he be so loved when all he did was inherit a shit load of money and a company (a weapons manufacturing company, by the way) from his father? Can’t they see he’s a fraud? Even though he is really gorgeous to look at and his sweet bubble butt is an invitation to luxurious debauchery and–

He stops his train of thoughts right here, steaming with jealousy and shame now. He empties his drink and leaves. No need in staying here anymore when the party revolves solely around Stark now.

Stephen’s night is ruined.

* * *

Thankfully for Stephen, Stark is not always present to the medical and scientific galas Stephen goes to. More often than not, Stark is actually invited but decides to skip the invite anyway to get drunk and fool around elsewhere. With someone else’s date, please. Thank you, very much. But every time Tony Stark comes into the room, Stephen loses the attention and his date.

After the third time, he’s not even angry anymore.

But jealousy and envy gnaw at his heart when he leaves the party early.

Again.

* * *

The Neurological Society dinner is a success. Everyone hangs to his words during his speech and some of the most famous names in the medical world come speak to him personally after that. His date is very impressed, if a bit lost with all the neuroscience jargon. All in all, it’s a very good night for Stephen Strange.

Until he gets up to get a drink and is joined by none other than Tony Stark himself at the bar. He groans.

“Mr. Stark,” he says and can’t quite keep a hint of contempt out of his voice. “Here to steal my date again?”

Stark should probably get offended or something like that. He just smirks and arches a eyebrow at him.

“I can’t say it hadn’t happened sometimes before.”

“Three times,” Stephen corrects and Stark laughs. “I must say, I’m not really looking forward to it happening again.”

“Depends who your date is, I guess.”

At this point, there’s no need denying Stephen has already lost so he points to his table and the blonde he was trying to charm waves giddily back at them. Upon reflection, she’s probably very drunk and shouldn’t spend the night with him, or any man for that matter.

“Pretty,” Stark comments. “Maybe a bit brainless for a big brain doctor like you, don’t you think?”

Stephen almost chokes on his drink and turns fully to Stark. Has the man been paying attention to him? To _him_ , Stephen Strange? He knows he shouldn’t but he feels weirdly flattered. Boy, he is pathetic.

Stark is still speaking.

“I listened to your speech tonight, Dr. Strange. And I read your thesis on neurogenesis stimulation in the central nervous system. Very impressive, very forthcoming. Also very theoretical, you lack the meticulously precise tools to explore that possibility. They don’t exist yet.”

Stephen can’t help but smile as he answers.

“I’m an avant-gardist. I like to think there is a future where medical devices development advances enough so that I can make that theory a possibility. Maybe in five years or so.”

“More like 15 years,” Stark corrects and he’s not wrong. “Or, you know, in a week or two, if I get into it.”

Damn, the guts of this man. Is he serious? Stephen is both annoyed and kind of turned on by everything he says. It’s worrying.

“Doesn’t really seem like a job for a weapons manufacturer.”

“Why not? I’m actually titillated by the notion of working with you.”

Okay, now Stephen is really excited. Is this happening? Is this really happening? Is Tony Stark kind of flirting with him?

“So I gather you’re not here to steal my date? Again?”

“How about I steal you instead.”

Yep, definitely flirting. And Stephen cannot say he’s not charmed. The man is objectively gorgeous. Perfectly styled hair, big Bambi eyes behind pink-tinted glasses, square jaws, and a well-trimmed goatee. His very expensive tux hugs his frame tightly and Stephen wets his lips imagining what’s beneath.

And that genius brain? A non-negligible bonus and very much Stephen’s style.

He’s everything Stephen is looking for, and more.

Except Stephen’s never been with a man. Not to say he’s not attracted to him right now, thrilled by the idea of a new experience, and it’s not the first time he’s attracted to a man and–

“So what do you say, doc? Wanna _talk_ some more in my room?”

Oh, what the hell.

“Yes.”

* * *

Tony Stark is a playboy. He sleeps with everyone and everything, spends every night with someone different and likes to fool around. He’s probably more experienced than anyone Stephen knows, maybe more than anyone on this planet when it comes to sex. Yet he is nothing like what Stephen expected.

He is gentle and witty, and Stephen is about to come into his pants with all the flirting, casual touching and side eye fucking. It’s both too much and not enough. At. All.

Stark can’t stop talking. From the bar, to the elevator, to the hotel and finally his room, he keeps talking, entertaining Stephen with quips and wits and flirting and a lot more scientific facts, theories and thinking that Stephen would have thought appropriate for what is very sure to become a one night stand. Stephen loves it. Stark is obviously not an expert in biology or neuroscience. But he is brilliant. He asks questions, listens to Stephen, and grasps complex concepts quicker than most neurosurgeons Stephen knows. It’s exciting. It’s exhilarating. It’s a turn on Stephen didn’t expect and he’s hard in his pants before they even reach the suite.

When the door closes behind them, Stark finally takes a breath, stops talking and sits quietly at the edge of the bed. He pats the mattress next to him and Stephen sits. They are close and Stephen can smell the expansive cologne Stark is wearing. He’s so close he could just lean in and kiss him. It’s terribly exciting and frankly terrifying. He has never done this before.

But Stark doesn’t press him or throw him on the bed to ravish him. He looks at Stephen like he’s the most precious thing in the world and that tender look on his whiskey brown eyes and that cute smile at the corner of his lips, that goes straight to Stephen’s groin.

Stephen wets his lips and Stark’s eyes follow the gesture.

“You are the most gifted man I’ve ever met…” Stark starts to say.

Stephen arches an eyebrow.

“… tonight. You’re the smartest man I met, tonight,” Stark finishes with a cute smile and an almost shy laugh. He’s adorable. And seriously hot.

Stephen can’t help but stretch his arm. He wants to reach to him, wants to touch, to caress, to make this beautiful, amazing, deadly gorgeous man his. Uncharacteristically he shies away from the other man’s skin and grabs his pink-tinted glasses instead. He puts them on his nose and Stark leans a little bit closer.

“They suit you. They make you look even hotter, doctor,” he says. “Do you like them? The glasses? They were specifically designed for me but you can keep them, I guess.”

Brave enough this time, Stephen yanks at Stark’s tie. They are _so_ close. Just a tiny breath away from each other’s lips.

“How about you use your mouth for something a little bit more interesting than talking?” Stephen teases and Stark is still smiling.

“More interesting than me talking? That’s not possible.”

Stephen wants to laugh and kiss this man so bad.

“Stark,” he growls with a fake warning and a smile that betrays him.

“Oh, you mean, something like this?” Stark says.

He removes the glasses.

And he kisses him.

Stephen has kissed his fair share of women in his life. Not quite as much as Stark, for sure, but well enough. Once again, Stark surprises him. He’s not the voracious and passionate kisser Stephen imagined. He’s not controlling in any way. Stark’s lips move gently against Stephen’s. They part delicately, almost shyly. His tongue teases the seam of Stephen’s mouth, his goatee slightly scratches his skin. It’s sweet and perfect and Stephen wants more.

“Is it more to your liking, Dr. Strange?”

“Yes, very much so, Mr. Stark. Don’t stop.”

The man laughs and kisses him again. Stephen’s hand, still on Stark’s tie, tugs at the knot until it loosens enough to throw it away. With his other hand, he starts unbuttoning his shirt. With deft fingers, he quickly disposes of the garment and exposes a broad and muscled chest. Okay, Tony Stark is definitely hot and maybe Stephen wasn’t jealous of him for stealing his dates but jealous of his dates for being with Stark. He doesn’t know but it doesn’t matter now that he’s in a room with Stark, kissing, touching and planning on doing all sorts of things he has never done before.

Stark takes a deep breath and catches Stephen’s eyes glued to his chest.

“Impressed?” he teases. “You like what you see?”

“Maybe.”

Stark must hear thousands of compliments every day but he still smiles sweetly from Stephen’s obvious staring and gawking.

“Well, thank you. And, not that I’m complaining or anything, but I feel kind of naked when you’re obviously not. May I, doctor?” he asks with a hand on the collar of Stephen’s shirt.

Stephen gulps, nervous and charmed at the same time. Who would have thought Stark was such a gentleman in the bedroom?

“Yes, please.”

They undress each other, eager to get to the other’s skin. Their clothes rustle and fall to the floor. Stark’s hands brush over Stephen’s skin and he shivers. His heart beats wildly in his chest. Almost too soon, they are naked save for their underwear. Stephen lies down on the bed, Stark covers him with his body and kisses his mouth. He devours his lips, then goes down a little, nips at his jaw, nibbles at his throat.

Stephen groans, cards his fingers through Stark’s soft hair, and pushes his hips up against Stark’s. He can feel the other man’s erection through his underwear and Stephen can’t help a moan. This is just so new and exhilarating.

“Stark…” Stephen exhales and the other man chuckles, sending shivers against the tender skin of his neck.

“Please, call me Tony,” he rumbles, his face still pressed to the crook of Stephen’s neck. “With all the things I wanna do to you, I don’t think it’s fair to keep all this unnecessary politeness.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you wanna do to me, Tony?” The name slips past his lips with a sultry quality to it and Stephen is almost sure it makes Tony gasp a little. He might be a bit proud about that. But then, Tony smirks at him and he loses all his bravado.

“I want to make you feel good,” he says into Stephen’s ear, “with my mouth,” he adds and bites playfully at his earlobe, “on your cock,” he palms Stephen’s erection through his pants, “and my fingers up your sweet ass.”

Stephen gasps. This is so hot, why is this so hot, it shouldn’t be this hot! He’s already on board with anything Tony might want to do to him.

“What do you say about that, doc?”

“Yes, please, fuck, yes, Tony!”

Tony trails a path of kisses down Stephen’s chest, his stomach, his abs and down, down, down, until he catches on his underwear’s waistband. He pulls at it with his teeth, and drags the undergarment down Stephen’s legs. Completely naked and exposed, Stephen feels his heart hammering in his chest. Tony erases his nervousness:

“Beautiful.”

He rummages a bit through the discarded clothes on the ground, pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube and settles back between Stephen’s legs.

“Had that on you the whole evening?” Stephen chuckles, nervously.

“I’m always prepared for a night of fun,” Tony says and he dives right between Stephen’s legs.

His mouth is on Stephen’s cock, wet and warm and positively obscene and all Stephen can do is sigh in pleasure. He moans as Tony bobs his head up and down, swallows him whole. He distantly hears the bottle of lube click open and close. Then Tony’s fingers slide under his balls, circle Stephen’s rim, and push inside him. Stephen gasps. Tony releases his cock with a wet pop.

“You okay there, doc?”

“Yes, yeah, just…” For a brief second, Stephen considers telling Tony he has never done that with a man before, maybe experimented a bit alone but never with someone else and he might very well be considered a virgin in that department. But his ego wins the best of him and he submits to Tony’s hands. “Keep going.”

“As you wish, princess.”

Stephen’s head flops down on the pillow and Tony resumes his ministrations. He sucks Stephen’s dick in earnest, sloppy and warm and so damn good. He fingers him, slowly, gently. After a first slight discomfort, Stephen gets used to the feeling and starts moaning and begging for more. And more. And more. Until it’s too much and he’s ready to burst.

“Tony, just… Please.” He tugs at Tony’s hair helplessly.

“Yes, doc?” Tony is disheveled, his mouth is wet and red, his cheeks are pink and despite his smug smile, he sounds a little bit out of breath. Stephen wants to kiss him.

“Fuck me,” he blurts out and Tony bites his lips, breathes a little bit harder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Then I’ll just… Yeah, okay,” he rambles, and even in the heat of his arousal, Stephen finds him cute, adorable, and nothing like what he imagined.

Tony finds the foil packaging discarded somewhere on the bed, opens it, and rolls the condom over the length of his cock. Stephen takes the opportunity to look (well, more like _stare_ ) at Tony’s hard rock erection. He might very well be drooling because he wants that thing inside him, like, _right now_. He just can’t wait. And why should he wait when he can lead too?

Stephen sits up, cups Tony’s face in his palms, and kisses him. Hard. He presses into him, straddles him as Tony lies against the headboard. Tony’s hard cock pokes at his entrance but the man doesn’t press, doesn’t force him. He’s eagerly waiting for Stephen’s next move, following his lead without a protest.

Stephen releases Tony’s mouth and looks at him. Damn, he’s like a whole meal. Big brown eyes raised up to meet Stephen’s gaze, full of lust and tenderness and an adorable bit of shyness. He really is nothing like Stephen imagined, so far away from the narcissist playboy picture the media paints of him. He’s sweet and so fucking hot, Stephen just wants him even more.

Tony gently puts his hands on Stephen’s hips.

“If you changed your mind, that’s okay, you know?”

Fuck! How can he be so sweet? Who allowed Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire and weapons manufacturer, to be this sweet and caring with his one-night stand?

“Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Stark,” he drawls. “I very much intend to ride you to exhaustion.”

Through the tenderness and lust, mirth blooms in Tony’s eyes.

“Well, in that case, I am more than happy to comply. Do your thing, doctor.”

Stephen tries and fails to hide his smile. So he just decides to kiss Tony, swallows his next snarky, stupid and ridiculously cute comment.

He braces himself on Tony’s shoulder with one arm and with the other, he reaches behind his back. He finds Tony’s thick and hard cock, positions it to his hole and slowly, oh so slowly and carefully, eases himself onto it. The tip breaches his rim and he gasps. He pulls out then sinks down a little bit deeper, and again, and again, until he’s fully seated on Tony’s lap, his cock fully sheathed inside him.

“Oh my…”

“Fuck! Stephen…” Tony bites his lips, trying not to thrust up into Stephen and take him like he apparently very much wants to. It’s exhilarating, this power he has over Tony Stark. And a little bit hypocrite, considering how hard he is for the man and how much he yearns for that sweet release from being fucked by him.

He sets a slow pace, up and down Tony’s cock. He fills him up, nicely. His tip bumps into his prostate every time he bottoms out and it’s driving him crazy. Just as much as Tony’s rambling.

“Yes, oh god, yes, Stephen. You’re so tight, so good. Fuck!”

“Oh, yes. Fuck me.”

Just as Stephen starts to move faster, Tony grabs his hips tighter, sure to leave marks on Stephen’s pale skin, and thrusts up into him. And oh, fuck, that’s good, so good.

“Keep going,” Stephen says just before he crashes his lips with Tony’s. He devours his mouth, with hungry and sloppy open kisses, while Tony fucks into him. Faster, deeper.

“You’re so good, baby.” The endearment slips past Tony’s mouth, muttered against Stephen’s lips. He strangely loves it. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“Come for me, Tony,” he whispers in his ear.

Tony groans, pounds into him, and suddenly tenses. He grunts his pleasure in the crook of Stephen’s neck and the doctor can almost feel him twitch inside him. It’s obscenely hot.

“Damn, that was good.”

Before Stephen can answer, Tony pulls out and flips their position. Stephen’s back bounces on the mattress and Tony sits between his legs.

“What are you doing?”

“Well. I said I was going to make you feel good. With my mouth. On your cock. And my fingers up your ass. Didn’t I?”

He takes his breath away.

“You did.”

Tony lowers his head down, darts his tongue to the tip of Stephen’s cock. Stephen shudders.

“Are you gonna get to it anytime soon ?” he rasps, voice rough with desire

“As you wish, doctor.”

And Tony gets to it. He swallows him whole in his mouth, replace his dick with his fingers up Stephen’s ass. He sucks, massages his prostate and in less time than Stephen would like to admit, brings him over the edge. Tony gulps down his orgasm and Stephen might have come all over again just seeing that. Damn, Tony Stark is _hot_. He really lives up to his playboy reputation.

Stephen can barely open his eyes. His entire body melts into the mattress, satiated and relaxed. He doesn’t know how Tony finds the energy to get out of the bed, throw the condom, and make his way to the adjoining bathroom.

“I’m heading to the shower. You’re welcome to join me, doc.” He winks and disappears behind the door, left ajar.

“Just a sec.”

Stephen smiles dreamily at the ceiling, almost chuckles, alone in the bed. He still can’t believe that _this_ happened. He had sex, great sex, amazing sex, with Tony Stark, and he won’t ever forget it.

Even if he never sees Tony again.

* * *

Years and decades pass before they see each other again. Tony fights his way out of an Afghan cave, Stephen traces down a new path for his life on a Nepalese mountain. When they meet again, they are two very different people. The Merchant of Death and the brilliant neurosurgeon aren’t anymore. What is left of them is raw and wounded yet devoted to the world.

They are similar in so many ways.

It only makes sense, when the dust settles, when the fallen are avenged and snapped back to life, when the threat is blown to ashes into the wind. It makes sense that they would find their way back to each other.

They don’t fall into each other’s arms on the battlefield. They fall into each other’s life later, over Tony’s physiotherapy, over coffee/tea/whatever for update meetings. Over texts, phone calls, and late night conversations. Meditative afternoons in the Sanctum’s library, overstimulating working sessions in the cabin’s workshop.

A bone-crushing hug.

A lingering hand.

A smile, a laugh, a kiss.

A tumble of bodies on a big bed, a groan, a moan, a reassurance they’re both alive, a big fuck you to the universe that tried to kill them so many times. The start of something new.

To finish here, with two men battered by the years, softly cuddling under the blanket after making love. Yes, _love_. They might not have said it yet, but they both feel it.

This is _it_.

“You remember that gala thing where we met? The Neurosomething party…”

“The Neurological Society dinner? Of course, I remember. How could I forget? I had sex with the great Tony Stark! Could you believe that?”

Tony lightly punches his shoulder with a whispered “asshole” before curling up to him.

“I’m surprised you remember though. I had an ego the size of Mount Everest but even I know I was only one in a vast sea of one-night stands for you, during that time.”

“Eh, don’t demean yourself.” Tony tightens his hold around Stephen’s waist. “You were actually more interesting than most. And that night was kind of a big deal for me.”

Stephen tilts his head towards him and Tony looks up, loses himself in the mesmerizing blue-green storm of Stephen’s eyes.

“How so?” Stephen asks, his deep voice reverberating through his chest.

“I actually never went this far with someone else before.”

Stephen takes some time to answer.

“You mean you had never brought a stranger from a boring gala to your hotel room for a one-night stand before?” He chuckles. “Do I need to remind you how many of my dates you stole from me?”

Tony laughs.

“Ah. I forgot about that. No. I mean, I had never done this with a man before.”

Stephen stays silent. He probably didn’t expect _that_ from the great Tony Stark.

“Fool around a bit, yeah. A hand in the other’s pants, a hasty hand job, and a furtive kissing session, sure,” Tony rambles. “But I never went _all the way_ , you know?”

Stephen probably knows because he blushes, and avoids Tony’s gaze.

“Well, you were very good for someone who didn’t know what they were doing.”

“Who said I didn’t know what I was doing?!” Tony protests, fake outrage filling his voice.

Stephen laughs then wraps his arms tighter around Tony’s shoulders, presses their bodies together. He nuzzles into Tony’s hair a bit until he’s comfortable enough to whisper:

“You were my first, too.”

Tony feels inexplicably content at the idea. Butterflies bloom in his chest, his gut, and he kisses Stephen. He can’t say it, not yet, but he already knows.

Stephen will be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💜
> 
> You can also come talk to me on Tumblr ([@lafourmii20](https://lafourmii20.tumblr.com/))


End file.
